Oh, Waiter!
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: Bubbles Utonium gets asked out on a date with a man she deeply, deeply dislikes, putting it in kinder words. She's just too nice to say no! When they're on their date, their waiter, Boomer, notices that she's not enjoying her time with her date at all. So, he decides to do what any other gentlemen would do and help the damsel in distress. T for strong language.


**Hola~  
This is my first BLUEs fic! I hope you guys enjoy it. I've had the original draft in my inbox for so long and I figure, "WHY NOT," and rewrote it and changed some things here and there. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nooo. Dude, I wish I owned Powerpuff Girls but, alas, I do not. **

**Claimer: Creepy, creeper, McCreeper, Oliver, belongs to me~**

* * *

A beautiful, young, blonde woman sat at her desk minding her own while she finished paperwork that she so dreadfully hated. Desk jobs were so boring. She hated it, but this is necessary if she ever wants to rise to the ranks of the famous fashion company she worked for.

This didn't make her happy at all and her boss had it out for her, but she wasn't about to give up on her dreams!

While doing her boring desk job paperwork, she was also instant messaging her older sister on MyBook. The blonde sighed again when her sister mentioned dating _once again._ Couldn't she see that she was just much to stressed out to date anyone at the moment? Not to mention that no man as caught her eye yet.

When, out of the blue, a small bunch of yellow tulips were thrust under her nose, she gasped sharply out of shock and ended up inhaling some pollen. She pushed away from her desk, standing up and began to cough and sneeze. Oh Lord, who the hell just did that?

While the woman reached over to grab a tissue from the tissue box laying on her desk, she heard a disgustingly familiar voice ask timidly, "So, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

_Oh no_, she thought.

Bubbles Utonium looked up from tossing her used tissue in the garbage to face the one and only Oliver Thirsty, one of Bubble's higher-ranking co-workers. He had a brilliant sense of fashion and had created some of the most best selling clothes the company has sold. Not to mention he was devastatingly handsome with his straight red hair, cute freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks and deep, deep forest green eyes.

_Handsome man,_ Bubbles thought. _Too bad he's ugly on the inside. _

Oliver wasn't completely a bad guy, but he had a fairly snarky, sarcastic and downright rude and demanding personality. He may be a genius with fashion but the man was also a pervert. The other girls had warned Bubbles about Oliver when she first started eyeing him, (because, let's face it, he was pretty damn good looking) and then the attraction went straight out the window.

He's rudely touched models and has the mouth of a sailor. He's very blunt and even reduced his own mother to tears.

No, no, no. Bubbles did not like him one bit.

Unfortunately, Bubbles' personality is just too damn nice to say no, no matter how _desperately_ she wanted to scream no and throw the tulips in his face before telling him how much he disgusts her. Harsh but her inner thoughts were ones to match that of her sister's, Buttercup.

Oh, if Buttercup were in this situation, she's flat out reject him and walk away without a single damn given. Blossom would say no as well, but in a more kind way, but Bubble? She was the type of person who could never say no...

Bubbles swallowed her dislike for Oliver before plastering on a fake smile on her face and gingerly took the tulips out of his hand, noting the meaning (_"Friendship? Hopeless love and happiness? How corny can you get?"_), and slowly and reluctantly nodding her head.

Oliver's green eyes brightened and he grinned widely, showing to Bubbles what years of smoking can do to someone, and said, "Great! I'll pick you up tonight at seven sharp!" With that, he strut down the hallway, a smirk of victory on his face.

When he was out of sight, Bubbles groaned, childishly stomped her foot and fell back into her chair in an unladylike manner. She looked at the tulips in her hand and sighed. Despite being a gift from _Oliver_, she made a mental note to place it in a vase of water in the next couple minutes. Flower are beautiful and don't deserve to wilt away.

_Poor thing,_ She thought to herself, _In the hands of that horrible man._

Nobody exactly... _enjoyed_ Oliver's presence. That was putting it in a nice way, too.

Sure, the man had friends and his family loved him (even his mother! The woman he made _cry!_) but his personality and his bad habits usually repelled people away like as if he was an infectious disease. He snaps at anyone and everyone in his way when he's in a bad mood - which is almost all the time - or when he's determined to get what he wants. Unfortunately, he also _loves_ to smoke... a lot. Like in, _two-packs-everyday_ kind of a lot. He drinks a lot. Any type of alcohol trust into his hands and he'll drink it, even if he complains about hating it.

Sure, other woman_ may_ find that attractive in a man (the whole "bad-boy" image, apparently is still in style from her middle and high school days) but Bubbles was strictly clean. She's never even inhaled second-hand smoke (she holds her breath and walks faster when around smokers) and as only ever sipped wine and even then, the glass is always still full by the end of the night. If she were to ever date, she'd date a clean man, just like herself. Someone with a kind, humorous and playful yet serious personality. Someone who also has an interest in art, such as herself.

Oh, a woman can wish...

Bubbles leaned back in her chair and swiveled around a bit before sitting up and grabbing her purse from under her desk. She logged off her computer and walked out of her office, glad that her work day was over with, with tulips in hand.

Bubbles inwardly began to pout. Might as well go and get ready for her date. Ugh.

* * *

Bubbles flinched away, taking a step back, as Oliver coughed violently into his hand before clearing his throat and straightening his back. Bubbles fought to keep her disgust from showing on her face when he gave her an embarrassed blush and held out the hand he had just coughed in out to her. "Ready to go, Bubbs?"

Bubbles absolutely, downright _hated_ it when anyone else besides her sisters called her that nickname and said as kindly as she could, "No need for a nickname. I'd prefer it if you just called me Bubbles." She gave his germ infested hand a wary smile before completely ignoring it and walking past him.

As she did, she caught the smell of tobacco on his person and made a face, glad that he couldn't she it. He must have just smoked before he came to pick her up! He _reeked_ and Bubbles felt like gagging.

She smoothed out her baby blue, halter top dress and picked off any lint she found and felt glad that the dress she picked out reached just above her knees. No need to have the dress riding up anytime and giving that perverted Oliver any ideas.

To her relief, Oliver's car was very decent and it smelled clean and fresh inside. She climbed into the passenger side and buckled herself in, placing her purse in her lap. When Oliver sat in the driver's seat, she noted that he didn't even bother to put on his seat belt. Did he seriously not care about his safety? Especially with the way he drinks?

She sighed inaudibly to herself and frowned. No reason to call him out on it. He probably won't listen in the future anyways. She looked out the window as they drove to Lord knows where and blocked out Oliver's chatter about... something. She wasn't listening and nor did she want to listen, honestly.

This was going to be a _long_ night. That's for sure.

* * *

When they arrived in a parking lot, Bubbles was pleasantly surprised to see it was her favorite Italian restaurant. Delicious and fancy food, beautiful decorations, soothing music and the friendliest waiters and waitresses she's ever met! Bubbles adored this restaurant and loved it when her sisters or their father took them out to eat here.

She grinned and said gleefully, "I love this place!"

"I thought you'd might."

Then, Bubbles remembered exactly who would be her company during this dinner and her grin fell. She turned to him, hoping her fake smile didn't look like a grimace and saw him grinning at her happily; yellow teeth and all.

She said nothing to him as she climbed out of the car and began walking towards the restaurant, not even bothering to wait for Oliver. Very mean but at the moment, her mood was very sour and living with Buttercup and Blossom for so many years has run off on her. _  
_

"Someone's in a hurry!" Oliver joked, but Bubbles did nothing but shrug her shoulders. Hopefully the food will bring her happy spirits back. When Oliver opened the door to the restaurant, but didn't even hold it open for her, she highly doubted it.

Instantly, once she stepped inside, the smells of food and wine wafted to her nose and her mouth began to water. The smell of meat, tomatoes, garlic and bread filled her senses and she suddenly realized exactly how hungry she was!

The kind woman at the front gave them a friendly smile before grabbing their menus and leading them to their tables. Oliver and Bubbles sat down and took their menus. Bubbles kindly thanked the woman yet Oliver said nothing. Not even a nod. Why the Hell was he staring at her?! When the woman left, Bubbles looked down at her menu but could still feel Oliver's green eyes staring holes in her forehead.

She felt so uncomfortable! She couldn't help but feel that she would be having a much, much better time if Blossom and Buttercup were here with her.

Neither Oliver nor Bubbles spoke for the first couple minutes and that's when she became aware of the fact that the section that they were seated in was fairly empty, save for an elderly couple sitting 4 tables down. Other than that, it seems that they had the upmost privacy.

_Oh no..._

That's when it hit her; it's Oliver's doing. It was no secret that with how famous Oliver's fashion creations were, he was filthy rich! It was also no secret that, after Bubbles learned the truth about him through his looks, he's had his beady eyes on her for quite a while. Why not have privacy on their first date? Why not use his own money to make sure no one else was in the same section as they?

Ugh, he disgusted Bubbles and she usually doesn't feel that way towards people either. She gives them a chance and tries to get to know him before she judges but the way he acts around the office and the way he smokes in his own office (having disconnected the fire alarm in there, as she heard) and how he treats people he deems "not worthy" to be in his presence... For all Bubbles knew, he was hoping to get _lucky_ after tonight!

Dammit. If only she had the balls to say no.

Bubbles decided to ignore Oliver and focus her attention on picking the dish that will satisfy her craving. Her mouth was watering just _reading_ the descriptions of each plate! She wished she could eat everything! Oh, how she loved this Italian restaurant.

She was craving cheese tonight. She needed to find a dish that had lots and lots of delicious cheese. While she was reading over the menu trying to find the cheesiest plate, she jumped in surprise when she felt something slid up her shin.

Bubble's aqua blue eyes snapped towards Oliver sitting across the table. He was smirking, but his eyes were on his menu. Bubbles suppressed a groan and hid her face behind the menu so that she could freely let the disgust cover her features.

Bubbles bit her bottom lip as she frowned, still hidden behind the menu and jumped again, her blonde, curled pigtails bouncing, when she felt Oliver's foot touch her leg again, just a bit higher this time.

Did he honestly think that this was a turn on for her? That just by playing footsie with her that she would just _strip_ and _jump his bone_?! The whole footsie thing actually made her want to chuck her fork at him before running for the hills. Nope. Unfortunately, Bubbles continued to sit there because she was just too damn nice and didn't want to hurt Oliver's feelings.

She was just too nice for her own good...

Bubbles continued to hide behind the menu and was relieved when he didn't touch her leg again. Thinking it had stopped, she continued to read her menu until she left his foot riding up her leg again.

Angered now, she dropped the menu onto the table and fixed him with her best glare. Oliver's eyes widened in shock before a blush covered his cheeks and he looked away as he cleared his throat nervously. Bubbles felt satisfied with herself when he didn't try to play footsie with her again.

Soon enough, the blonde Utonium finally found the dish that would satisfy her cheese craving. Four Cheese Ravioli. That, of course, is when the waiter finally arrived at their table.

"Hello, my name is Boomer and I'll be your server for today. Do you guys want anything to drink?" His voice was deep and reminded Bubbles of a viola playing a dazzling solo. Her eyes snapped up to see who owned such a voice that sent pleasant shivers down her spine and did everything in her will power to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor.

Oh, this Boomer-waiter-man was gorgeous!

He looked like the type of model that worked for Hollister or something. He definitely looked like he had the body type and his _face_! His shaggy, blonde hair framed his handsome face almost perfectly. His eyes were of the deepest sapphire she had ever seen. His jawline, his brow arch, his high cheekbones, and his _lips_. In her eyes, they were so perfect. Like he was made specially by the gods!

Bubbles had never had such a strong urge to jump up and kiss a man so badly before!

She was so hypnotized by the man but forced herself to reluctantly look away from the amazingly handsome man standing beside her. Soon enough, though, she stole a peek at him again. He looked no older than she was. Mid-twenties.

Bonus!

Then, Bubble's eyes flickered towards Oliver and she grimaced. Deciding she liked Boomer much better, she turned look at him again, a soft smile on her face.

Boomer's eyes moved from Oliver to look at Bubbles and he immediately gave her an attractive smile. Bubbles blushed, feeling butterflies in her stomach, and formed herself to _not_ giggle madly like a high school airhead.

"Can I get you anything to drink, miss?" Boomer asked her, holding up his notepad with a pen poised to write.

Bubbles smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to answer him when Oliver interrupted sharply. "_Actually_, we're ready to order our food now, _sir.__" _Oliver seemed to spit the last word through his teeth.

_What's the deal with him?_ Bubbles thought, confused.

* * *

Boomer returned his gaze back to the redhead and held back his frown.

He didn't like the way he was treating the beautiful blonde next to him. Before he was come up, he was watching the table from the next section over, through the stacks of wine bottles. He couldn't help it. The blonde woman caught his attention. He was walking back to the kitchen when he spotted her coming into the restaurant with that lame excuse of a man.

She was a true beauty. Her curled pig-tails swished around her heart shaped face in a childish way but the way she held herself and just the simple feeling he got off of her made her seem anything _but_ childish. She was mature and strong and independent yet, she appeared that she held the heart of a caring and compassionate woman.

How the hell he got that all off of one glance of her, he'll never know. It's a family thing, his older brother, Brick, had told him once. Like a sixth sense.

When Boomer was watching the woman, he had seen her jump and his eyes immediately were drawn under the table where he spotted that creep's foot sliding up her leg. His eyes had narrowed when the creep continued to do it under she glared at him icily. That was when Susie, one of his co-workers, nudged him and told him to get back to work before he's fired.

He's a troublemaker and not on very good terms with his employer so, he listened immediately.

The first impression Boomer has gotten from the redhead was that he was a disgrace to the male race. He was a pervert, a creep, and not good at all. The guy's eyes were full of nothing but lust whenever he looked at the blonde beauty. She looked to innocent to be stared at like that and he felt like he needed to shield her away from the creep's beady eyes.

Boomer sighed inaudibly before plastering on a fake smile and asking, "What would you like, then, today, sir?"

* * *

Oliver gave Boomer a calculating look before answering, "I'll just get Grill Shrimp Caprese and I'd also like some wine."

Boomer, the waiter, scribbled down his order before asking, "Rosso?"

Oliver nodded in agreement before looking over at Bubbles and giving her a sickeningly sweet smile. "You can order now, sweetheart."

Bubbles resisted the urge to roll her eyes and settled with and narrowing of her eyes. Once she turned to look at Boomer, though, she smiled at him and he quickly returned it with a heart pounding grin. Bubbles knew she was probably as red as a tomato, but to her embarrassment. "Um, I'd like the Four Cheese Ravioli, please. And sweetened tea would be perfect, thank you." She ordered kindly.

Boomer nodded his head before quickly writing down the order on his pad before asking, "Would you like a side dish of salad or soup?"

Bubbles immediately perked up. "Oh! Soup, please! Chicken and Gnocchi! I love that one." Bubbles giggled, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she did. Boomer, right away, really liked the sound of her laughter and the blush that painted her cheeks just enhanced her beauty.

"Alright, ma'am, your food will be with you in a few minutes." Boomer, said, directing his words towards Bubbles who blushed again and gave him a wide grin. Boomer returned it happily as he picked up their menus and walked away from the table.

And now, Bubbles was left alone with Oliver, again.

* * *

Oliver glared at the back of Boomer's head until the blonde man disappeared around the corner. Once he didn't return, Oliver turned his gaze to Bubbles who was still staring at where Boomer had just disappeared to.

He frowned at his fate. What does he see in that guy? He looked pretty fucking stuck up to him! The way he completely _ignored_ Oliver was downright unexceptable behavior. He'd have a word with his boss... And the way he was staring down at Bubbles, like he was staring down her dress at those perky breasts of hers!

That is no way to treat a lady!

And the way he combed his _hair. _Good Lord! The hairstyle is _so_ 60's. Nobody parts their hair in the middle anymore, thank you.

_Brush up on what's in and what's out, you homeless looking, bag of waste._ Oliver thought bitterly to himself.

"Hmph," Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled when he got Bubbles' attention again. "Well, I thought we'd get a much more _respective_ waiter, but I suppose he'll be fine for today."

* * *

Bubbles frowned at Oliver's comment about Boomer. She happened to think that Boomer was _very_ respectful. Much more respectful than Oliver was! She liked Boomer already. He seemed very kind and sweet and she she definitely noticed the playful glint in his deep, ocean blue eyes. His smirk made her heart race and the way he spoke to her so maturely and _respectfully_ made her swoon.

She has no idea why Oliver felt he wasn't respectful when he so obviously was!

With a sigh, she leaned again the palm of her hand with a bored expression and listened to Oliver ramble on about something having to do with some exotic bird he bought at an auction or whatever.

After a while, Bubbles had enough and discreetly pulled out of cell phone from her purse and began to play app games, like checking on her _Restaurant_ Story game, serving dishes that were finished and placing more to cook. After about fifteen minutes, Bubbles looked up to see Oliver _still_ rambling on, oblivious to Bubbles' disinterest in the topics he chose.

She rolled her blue eyes and blue a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear with the rest of her bangs.

Worst. Date. _Ever._

And Bubbles had, unfortunately been on her fair share of bad dates.

"So," Oliver cleared his throat loudly, finally noticing that Bubbles hadn't listened to a single word he had said. "B-Bubbles, can I ask you something?" His tone took on a more nervous one as he began to fiddle with his cloth napkin. His green eyes looking everywhere but her.

Bubbles' stomach dropped. _Dammit, it's the "Will-You-Be-My-Girlfriend" question. Dammit!_ She thought. No, she didn't want him to ask her that. No, please! Lord, save her!

"Bubbles, will you please go out-" Looks like the Big Man Upstairs actually listened to Bubbles because Oliver was interrupted by Boomer quickly walking into the section with a tray and their food on it.

"Grill Shrimp Cappers." Boomer said, placing Oliver's plate in front of him before he turned towards Bubbles, a smile immediately lighting up his face and causing Bubbles to blush again. He picked up her plate and gently placed it in front of her. "And Four Cheese Ravioli, for the lady!"

"Thank you!" Bubbles giggled again. Boomer brought out a cheese grater and asked either one of them if they wanted cheese. Bubbles meekly raised her hand playfully, an embarrassed blush on her face. "I would! I'm craving a lot of cheese today."

"But of course! Anything for the lady!" Boomer replied.

_Oh my God, he's _flirting _with me!_ Bubbles inwardly let go of her inner High schooler and mentally jumped around and cheered.

* * *

Once Boomer gave her the amount of cheese she wanted, he turned to Oliver. "Sir, would you like some cheese?"

The redheaded man shook his head sharply, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Boomer could practically _see_ the waves of resentment rolling off of him like a tsunami.

Boomer smirked, knowing full well he interrupted something and he was damn proud of it.

"Alright then, sir. I'll bring you your wine in a moment. Enjoy your meal." Boomer began to turn to walk away but not before he locked eyes with the blonde beauty sitting at the table. Her eyes were practically pleading him not to leave, begging him to help her.

Boomer suddenly got an idea and smirked before nodding and walking off.

Time to put his plan in motion. First off, he's going to need to bring the wine.

This is going to be so much fun. No doubt his brother, Butch, would have done something worse like set the guy's pants on fire (that would be highly amusing) but he couldn't afford to loose his job.

Then again, he might if he pulls this off correctly.

Whatever. He's got another job waiting for him at his older brother's growing business. He sure knows who to get well acquainted with. Brick has always been the genius, Butch the strength, and Boomer himself the speed. They make a good trio.

Plus, loosing this job will be worth it if he got to know that blonde beauty's name in the end.

Mind set, he sped off towards the wine cabinet in the hall and pulled out the wine the redheaded man ordered. He grabbed a wine glass and a bottle opener as well and stuck them in his apron pocket before making his way back to the table.

By the look on the poor woman's face, she wanted to be anywhere but there. She looked like she was trying hard to say something but couldn't while the man had an eager yet nervous look on his face.

Boomer rolled his eyes before he smiled and grabbed their attention. "Here, sir, I've brought you your wine." Inwardly smirking, he set down the glass and opened the wine bottle before pouring the alcohol beverage into the glass. He turned to look at Bubbles who was staring at him. He winked at her, causing her to blush adorably, before he set "accidentally" knocked over the glass of wine with the bottle.

Oliver stood up with a yelp as wine splashed all over his clothes before turning to give Boomer a glare that could kill. "Do you have any fucking idea how much this cost to make?! Do you, you idiotic bastard child?!" He growled.

Bubbles gasped at his insult and stood up as well. "Oliver, that is no way to speak to _anyone_. Especially people you know _nothing_ about! You're nothing but a low-life who takes joy on hurting others." She spoke angrily, shocking Oliver and Boomer. "You sicken me, Oliver. How could anyone stand to be around such a horrible man as you? You're lucky my older sister wasn't here or she wouldn't have hesitated to beat you to a pulp! Just the way you deserve after everything you've ever done in your life!" With that, Bubbles glared at Oliver before grabbing her purse and leaving the area.

Oliver then turned towards Boomer. "This is all _your fault,_ you sad excuse of a waiter! I ought to talk to your manager and get your ass fired!" He spat acidly.

Boomer shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I was going to quit anyways." He shrugged off his apron and handed it to Oliver. "Mind giving this to him when you do talk to him? Thanks, bro." Boomer smirked before sticking his hands into his slacks' pockets and walking out. "Oh," he paused and called over his shoulder. "You're still going to have to pay for the food, the section reservation and the spilled wine."

Boomer continued walking and held back a laugh when he heard Oliver give out an enraged yell, drawing attention to himself.

He walked outside and found the blonde woman talking on her phone, asking someone named Blossom, to pick her up and give her a ride home. "Hey," he called out, drawing her attention to him. Her eyes widened and he gave her a smile. "I could give you a ride home. I just quit my job so there's no need for me to work the rest of my shift."

She stayed silent for a minute before talking to the person on her phone. "Actually, Blossom, nevermind. Stay at home and study. I know you have a big exam on phycology tomorrow. I just got a ride with someone else. Thank you though, love you a bunch! Bye." After she hung up, she placed her cell phone back in her purse and walked up to him with a breathtaking smile on her face. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Boomer shrugged. "Hey, it's no problem. You looked like you were having a crappy time with that Oliver dude." He suddenly smirked, making the woman blush again. "I was just saving the damsel in distress."

She laughed again, a tinkling bell sound that felt like music to his ears. "Well, thank you for being my knight in shining armor then, Boomer."

"No problem."

Boomer led the girl to his Chevy truck and they climbed in. Once she gave him directions to her place, he drove off. The rest of the time until then was spent with talking and laughing and jokes. Boomer found out they have a common interest in art. He painted realistic portraits as a hobby (and sometimes a living) while Bubbles designed clothes for her fashion company (or at least until she's at the rank where she can actually show off her designs). They both love the same bands (surprisingly, since she didn't seem like the type to listen to rock music) and they both confessed that neither of them could dance to save their lives.

This woman was more amazing to Boomer that he thought.

When they arrived at the woman's house, she smiled at him and said softly, "Thank you for everything, Boomer. You really turned my night around and I greatly appreciate it."

Boomer grinned at her and said, "It's no problem, really. I had fun too. It's not everyday I get to spill wine over stuck up guy's pants."

The blonde giggled and nodded her head, hiding a bit of her smile behind her dainty fist. They both stared at each other a bit, before a blush appeared on her face. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Boomer's cheek. His face turned red as she pulled away, his eyes wide.

She dug into her purse and pulled out a business card. "Give me a call sometime. I'd love to spend more time with you." She grinned at him before climbing out of his car and walking towards the front door. He watched her as she unlocked her door and stepped inside, though not before turning towards him and giving him a soft smile.

Once the door was closed, Boomer touched the cheek she kissed gentle before turning to look down at her card. "Bubbles Utonium, huh?" He smirked. "I'll have to take you up on that offer."

* * *

The next day, Bubbles was thankful to have the day off. She didn't have any energy to deal with Oliver who would no doubt try to talk to her into the fact that he's no doubt decided to "change."

Nope. She wouldn't believe it. Nobody like him can really change.

She sighed as she continued to lay in bed. She and her sisters still lived with each other and she could hear Blossom and Buttercup downstairs in the kitchen talking while watching TV and cooking.

As soon as Bubbles closed her eyes again, the handsome blonde man from before popped in her head. A smile graced her features as she thought of Boomer and how much they got along, how he saved her from having to answer Oliver's dreaded "will-you-be-my-girlfriend" question.

Oliver deserved what he got from Boomer's little pretend mess up. When he had insulted Boomer, she had seen the sudden flash of anger in Boomer's eyes when Oliver had called him a bastard child. Bubbles immediately knew that Oliver had crossed the line and into personal territory. She snapped and insulted him herself, wishing she had the guts to say more than what she had just said. Maybe use some of Buttercup's colorful vocabulary.

After thinking of Oliver, her thoughts went back to when she kissed Boomer's cheek yesterday night. She doesn't know how but she had worked up the courage to do it and felt pleased when she saw Boomer's face turn a shade of red.

Oh, if only she had the courage to kiss his _lips._

Just as she was about to plunge herself into her own little fantasy world, her cell phone started ringing from the night stand beside her. She groaned and desperately hoped it wasn't from work or more importantly, _Oliver_.

She opened her eyes and reached for her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't recognize the number. She pressed 'answer' and asked, "Hello?"

_"Hey Bubbles, it's Boomer."_

Bubbles heart sped up and she grinned to herself. Today was going to be a _very_ good day.

* * *

**So, was that any good? Even though this is rated-T, it's more like a K+. But it's T because of the language used. I have a sailor mouth, deal with it. **

**Anyways, t****ell me what you think about it! Any mistakes you see? Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it! Flames are also welcome! **

**Review =) **


End file.
